The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically during the playing of an instrument, such as a guitar, the instrument is supported by a strap that is looped over one shoulder and attached at one end to a bottom central location on the guitar body and at an opposite end adjacent either the guitar neck's heel or head. Further, in the case of a number of musical instruments, such as guitars, string basses, banjos, mandolins, marching drums and brass instruments it is common practice to attach to the instrument a strap which passes around the neck or over the shoulder of the player to aid in holding the instrument in a playing position.
Even when the instrument strap is used, the instrument operator requires a fair degree of freedom in moving the instrument relative to the body however. Thus, it is often preferred that the instrument strap be connected to the instrument in such a way as to allow for pivotal or swiveling movement between the strap and the instrument. It is also usually preferred that the strap be capable of being easily and quickly connected and disconnected from the instrument so as to facilitate the operator's taking up and putting down of the instrument and of his switching from one instrument to another.
Such transfers and movement by the instrument operator and instrument can cause the instrument strap to twist, bind, and even spiral. This spiraling by the instrument strap occurs because the strap flips over due to the strap's eye rotating 360° around the instrument mounting button, which then causes the instrument strap to curl into a complete spiral twist. This is a common occurrence which is often not noticed until the instrument is shouldered for playing. At that point, however, it becomes difficult for the operator to untwist the instrument strap, or even know which direction to untwist. Potentially, the operator can create more twisting and binding, unless the instrument strap is un-shouldered and carefully untwisted. This can delay or spoil a performance.
Other proposals have involved countering slight twisting by an instrument strap. The problem with these instrument strap devices and methods is that they do not include the option of extending or adjusting the length of the instrument strap, or counter twisting and “flip over” by the instrument strap, and they are unable to self-correct excessive twisting by the instrument strap. Even though the above cited instrument strap devices and methods meet some of the needs of the market, a “swiveling strap extension device and method of use” is operable with an instrument strap to extend and adjust the length of the instrument strap, counteract twisting by the instrument strap, and self-correct excessive twisting by the instrument strap through use of a swivel-coupling that swivels up to 360°, and is disposed at a fixed length from the instrument, approximately in an open space that forms between the instrument and the body of an instrument operator, is a desired advantage.